My Moonlight Angel
by SailorStarMoonlight
Summary: Fighting a new stronger monster, Sailor Moon is sucked into the world of Kuroshitsugi. But if the monster that Sailor Moon was is in that world too. How will she beat it or will she?
1. Chapter 1

My Moonlight Angel

Chapter 1

"SAILOR MOON, LOOK OUT!" yelled Sailor Mars just as a flash of light hit Sailor Moon dead on. Sailor Moon was sent flying into a wall. The monster that the Sailor Scouts were fighting was smirking at what it just did to Sailor Moon. Then the monster said something strange in a weird language that was not from this world. Just after the monster spoke in that strange language a time warp ripped open behind Sailor Moon. It sucked her into it and into a different space in time. At the same time this was happening Ciel Phantomhime and his butler were coming back from a case that they had just solved. Then out of nowhere a strange silver light flashed just around the corner. They ran around the corner to see a young girl that was no older then fifteen maybe sixteen. At first Ciel thought that she might be dead, because she wasn't moving. But then she looked at him and his butler with big, blue eyes.

"Chotto onegai shimasu." is all she said before she passed out. (A.N. "chotto onegai shimasu" means, "please help me" in Japanese.) Ciel looked at the girl then to his butler. He ordered his butler named Sebastian to pick up the girl and bring her back with them to the mansion.

(At The Mansion)

Once at the mansion, Sebastian was ordered to give first aid to the young girl by his young master. Once he was finished giving the girl first aid he took her to one of the guest bedrooms and put her in bed and then left to do his other duties around the mansion. Ciel was in his study thinking about the strange girl that he and Sebastian brought back with them. He had a lot of questions about her, like who was she? And what was that silver light they saw? So many questions ran though his head that it gave him a headache. Then there was a knock at the door that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You may enter." Ciel said sitting at his desk.

"Young master, I brought some tea for you." said Sebastian.

"How is our guest doing?" asked Ciel not even looking up at his butler as he took his tea from Sebastian's hand.

"She is sleeping in the guest bedroom right now and is doing a lot better then when we first found her on the side of the road." Sebastian answered calmly with that smile that he always wears.

"That's good to hear." said Ciel as he sighed.

"Sebastian, where do you think she is from?" asked Ciel as he looked up from his seat at his desk.

"I'm not sure, but I think she is from Japan." answered Sebastian.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" asked Ciel eyeing his butler who just smiled.

"It's her clothes. They are not like anything I have ever seen before." Sebastian said looking thoughtful.

(In The Guest Bedroom)

Mean while in the guest bedroom a scared girl had just woke up and was looking around the room she was in to see if anything looked familiar to her. Nothing looked familiar at all, she was about to cry when there was a knock on the door and a redheaded maid poked her head in the room. She saw that the girl was awake, so she entered the room and walked over to the girl sitting up in the bed looking scared.

"Hello." said the redhead with a smile.

"Konnichi wa." said the girl. (A.N. konnichi wa means hello in Japanese.)

"Wait, you're from Japan, right? Do you know how to speak English? " asked the red-head. The girl looked up at the redhead and nodded.

"Yes, I can and yes, I am from Japan." answered the girl.

"Oh that's great. I'm Meyrin."

"I'm Usagi." Usagi said with a smile.

The two girls sat there talking and giggling when there was a knock on the door that made Usagi jump a little bit.

"Come in." said Meyrin. Sebastian came into the room and saw that Usagi was awake. He smiled at her and Meyrin.

"Oh good you're awake." he said.

"Yeah Sebastian, she just woke up a few seconds ago." said Meyrin looking at Sebastian with a smile.

"Hello, my dear, my name is Sebastian. What is your name?" asked Sebastian.

"Hi, my name is Usagi." said Usagi with a smile.

(In Ciel's Study)

Ciel was working in his study when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"You may come in." he said as he worked on his paper work not even looking up. A blonde head poked it's head around the door to look in. The blonde saw that Ciel was in the room so she walked into the room right up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Usagi." she said with a big smile.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhine." he said not even looking up at Usagi. Usagi looked over the desk to see what he was working on. When she did see it she didn't know what it was.

"What are you doing, Ceil." asked Usagi.

"Paper work." is all he said. Usagi was going to say more but there was another knock on the door. The door was opened and Sebastian walked in with some tea and cake for the both of them.

"Come Usagi, join me for some tea and cake." said Ciel as he got up. Ciel and Usagi sat at a round table in his study as Sebastian set the tea and cake on the table.

"Thank you." said Usagi with a small smile. Sebastian smiled back with that same smile he always had.

"And thank you Ciel for helping me." she said looking at Ciel.

"You're welcome, Usagi." said Ciel.

"Umm…Usagi will you please tell Sebastian and me what hurt you and why?" asked Ciel.

"I don't know." said Usagi with her eyes shadowed over.

"You don't know how you got hurt?" said Ciel with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Well, I was attacked from the back so I don't know what hit me." she said still looking down.

"Very well then." Ciel said as he sighed. They both sat there for a few seconds before they both started to eat and drink their tea and cake.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the very long wait, I was working on another one of my stories, but I hope you like this chapter.

I don't own anything...sadly T^T.

My Moonlight Angel

Chapter 2

(Outside)

Usagi was outside in the flower garden looking at all the flowers then she saw a red rose.

"Mamo-chan." whisper Usagi, as she was about to cry.

"Who's Mamo-chan?" asked the gardener Finnain. Ciel was walking out to meet with Usagi when he heard her and Finn talking. He hid himself around the corner and listened to what they were saying. He also wanted to know who this Mamo-chan was?

"Young Master, it isn't very polite to be eavesdropping on people." whisper Sebastian into Ciel's ear, which made him jump a little bit.

"I am not eavesdropping, Sebastian." hissed Ciel and Sebastian just gave his creepy smile and they started to listen to Usagi and Finn again.

"Usagi, where is Mamoru now?" asked Finn.

"He's overseas right now studying." said Usagi with a far away look in her eyes. Just then the ground began to spin around in a super high speed that Finn passed out and Usagi was about too. Ciel and Sebastian were watching this in shock, but they snapped out of it when they heard Usagi scream Finn's name.

"Sebastian, this is an ord…" shouted Ciel, but a monster that appeared out of nowhere cut him off. The monster drove at Usagi and Finn with super speed.

"Usagi! Finn! Look out!" yelled Ciel as he and Sebastian rushed forward to save them. Usagi looked up at the monster that was driving at her and Finn with no fear as she stood up with her broach in hand.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

In a flash of light and feathers surrounded Usagi, the light was bright and pure that the monster was thrown back. When the light died down a girl stood in a bodysuit with a sailor caller and a mini skirt that had three colors. She also had gloves that reached to her elbows and high heel boots that reached her knees. And on her back was a pair of pure white wings. Ciel and Sebastian were shocked, but Sebastian wasn't as shocked as Ciel was because after a few moments he gave a knowing smile. The girl that stood here Usagi once was now staring down at the monster.

"Monster born of darkness, evil, and hate I will not let you do as you please for I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Beauty and Justice! Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon as she did a pose. Ciel and Sebastian had a sweat drop on the side of their head as she did her pose. The monster started to attack, but Sailor Moon dodged it and sent her own attack at the monster.

"Starlight Honey Moon Kiss!" yelled Sailor Moon as she held up her staff as a silver light and feathers shot out of the top of her staff and turned the monster into moon dust. Sailor Moon sighed and untransformed then she check to make sure Finn was ok. She saw Ciel and Sedastion staring at her and she gulped.

(In Ciel's Study)

Usagi, Ciel, and Sebastian were all in Ciel's study waiting for Usagi to explain what just happened.

"Well Usagi why don't you tell us who you really are?" asked Ciel as he leaned forward a little, staring at Usagi.

"Um…well it's kind of a long story and you might not believe me." said Usagi as she looked down at her feet. Ciel looked up at Sebastian then back at Usagi and nodded for her go ahead.

"Well this all happened about 5,000 years ago, the time of The Silver…" Sedastion cutting in cut off Usagi.

"The Time of the Silver Millennium." Usagi stared wide eye at Sebastian and Ciel raised eyebrow at him.

"H-how did you know that?" asked a shocked Usagi.

"I was there, Princess Serenity." said Sebastian with a small bow. Ciel's eyes widen at what Sebastian called Usagi.

"Princess!" shouted Ciel staring at Usagi and Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord, do you not remember?" asked Sebastian as Ciel and Usagi both stared at him with a confused looks.

"As it looks you both don't remember." sighed Sebastian. Suddenly in a flash of light a small bubble appears with a fairy like woman in it. The fairy woman had long silver hair that was in the same style as Usagi and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. Sebastian bowed to her, Ciel was on his feet in shock, and Usagi was staring wide eye at her.

"Hello, Queen Serenity." said Sebastian with a smile. Ciel was giving Sebastian a look that said " you-better-start-explaining-now!".

"Mother, what are you doing here?" asked Usagi who was clearly shocked and Queen Serenity smiled at her.

"I see, you found your father and Mamoru's younger brother." said Queen Serenity a loving smile at Sebastian who was giving her a loving smile back.

"My father!" gasped Usagi staring wide eye at Queen Serenity.

"Yes, your father. Sebastian is my husband and your father." said Queen Serenity with a smile. Ciel was just as wide eyed as Usagi was as they stared at Sebastian who chuckling at the looks on their faces. Queen Serenity was giggling at this too then looked at Sedastion to explain everything.

"Usagi, your mother and I fell in love and got married then shortly you came along. But you see, the elders didn't like the fact that I'm a demon so they disagreed with our marriage and with you being born as a half demon. So they tried to kill you when you were still a baby and unable to fight for yourself. And in order to try and keep you safe we made a deal with the elders. The deal was that I would leave the moon forever and never try to see you or your mother again. They agreed at first and you were safe, but when you fell in love the youngest prince of Earth, which is Ciel here. But the eldest prince of Earth got jealous and called Queen Beryl to kill his younger brother then he would use a spell to make you think that you're in love with him and not his dead brother." explained Sebastian with his eyes glowing red.

"But Mamoru loves me and we have a future daughter. He would never do something like that." said Usagi as she was trying to believe in Mamoru and her love.

"But do you remember all the times he has hurt you? If he really cared he would try everything in his power to keep from hurting you, wouldn't he?" said Queen Serenity with sadness in her eyes.

"Even when he hurts me, he's always sorry and tries to fix it." said Usagi as tears started to fall. Queen Serenity looked at Sebastian with a frown then looked Usagi in the eyes.

"I wish, I didn't have to show you what Mamoru is really like." said Queen Serenity in sadden. She then looked at Sebastian and he nodded in understanding. And with that Queen Serenity and Usagi disappeared in a flash of light. Ciel looked at Sebastian in confusion and Sebastian sighed and started to explain everything to him.

Please review and check out my other stories. They are all Sailor Moon crossovers because I love Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for another long wait.

I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

My Moonlight Angel

(Chapter 3)

By the time Usagi got back from wherever Queen Serenity took her she was on the verge of tears. Ciel could tell she was trying really hard to be strong and not cry. Sebastian walked over to her and picked her up then carried her up stairs to her room. Ciel was a little surprised by Sebastian's actions of a father, but not as surprised as he thought he would be. Ciel could feel his heart break when he saw Usagi start to cry into Sebastian's shoulder as he carried her up stairs. Ciel went to his study to try to work and to go through his memories of his past self. Ciel also had to worry about some freak that was sending weird letters that called themselves the Queen's Spider. Sebastian came in to the study with some tea.

"Young master, Usagi could really use a friend right now." said Sebastian as he handed him a cup of tea.

"You know, I know have a lot of work to be done. And I have to figure out who this Queen's Spider is." sighed Ciel as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm looking for who this Queen's Spider is and I think I know who it is. And you do not have that much work to do. It's just a few papers to read so please go see my daughter." said Sebastian with what almost looked like begging eyes, this shocked Ciel. Ciel sighed, he knew he needed to see Usagi and make sure she was ok. So without saying anything he got up and left the room and went to see Usagi. When Ciel left the room Sailor Pluto appeared next to Sebastian.

"You know, I'll have to tell her about mine and Ciel's deal, right?" asked Sebastian as he turned to face her.

"I do." said Pluto with a knowing smile.

"How are the scouts doing, old friend?" asked Sebastian with a grin. Back in the time of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, Pluto, and him were the best of friend for as long they could remember and that was a very long time ago.

"They're in a panic as they look for the Princess. It's almost time for them to get their real memories back and join the Princess here." said Pluto then she bowed and disappeared.

"If only fate wasn't so cruel to my daughter, she would never have to fight. She also wouldn't have been brought into this mess." said Sebastian with a frown. Ciel was frozen just outside Usagi's door because he just realizes that he was never with this kind of stuff. Taking a deep breath and finally got his courage to knock on the door before him. When he knocked on the door he waited until he heard some kind of an answer before going in. When he heard sobbing 'come in' he open the door and walked in the room then closed the door behind himself. Ciel saw that Usagi was under the pile of blankets on the bed trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Usagi, crying isn't going to help you right now." said Ciel as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"But you didn't just get your heart broken even if it was all a lie." cried Usagi from under the blankets.

"Did you really and I mean whole hearty love him, even when he hurt you by turning his back on you when you needed him? Did you feel like there was no one in the world for you, but him?" asked Ciel in a soft and caring way.

"I don't know, but I did always have this feeling like there was a hole in my heart, but when I'm with you the hole in my heart is full." said Usagi as she poked her head out from under the blankets.

"It's like half of my very being is missing when you're not with me." said Ciel as he moved a strand of hair from Usagi's face. Usagi's eyes were all red from crying and her hair was a mess from being under the blankets, but Ciel still thought she looked beautiful. Usagi sat up on the bed with the blankets piled around her.

"Are you done crying?" asked Ciel as Usagi rubbed her eyes. Usagi nodded and Ciel helped her up out of the pile of blankets. Ciel lead Usagi down stairs holding her hand all the way to the kitchen. In the kitchen Sebastian was waiting for the cherry pie that he was making to cheer up Usagi. He smiled when Ciel brought Usagi into the kitchen holding hands. Sebastian watched as Ciel sat Usagi down on one of the stools then sat next to her. He chuckled at Usagi's hair being a mess so after the pie was done and gave Ciel and her a piece then he began to fix it. It was a happy moment. After fixing Usagi's hair Sebastian went to go get the mail with a smile, but when he came back he was frowning.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" asked Ciel with his own frown, Usagi just sat there confused.

"You just got another letter from the Queen's Spider, young master." answered Sebastian still frowning.

"What does this one say?" asked Ciel with a raised eyebrow.

"Dear Queen's Dog,

I know you're having your butler looking for me, but you don't have to worry. I'm not that far from you. I have also found out that you have found a blonde bunny and taken her in. so I must say that it's very strange for someone like you to do this. This worries me for if you became as gentle as the bunny you have taken in then there will be no fun in this for me. And don't worry, we will meet face to face very soon.

The Queen's Spider"

Sebastian read as his eyes started to glow red, Usagi was shaking from behind Ciel, and Ciel was glaring at the letter and swearing death to this Queen's Spider for putting Usagi in this mess. Ciel covered Usagi's eyes then took off his eye patch.

"Sebastian this is an order! I want you to find this Spider and squash it!" ordered Ciel with his left eye glowing.

"Yes, My Lord.' said Sebastian with a bow then he disappeared. Ciel put back on his eye patch then uncovered Usagi eyes.

"Ciel, what is going on?" asked Usagi as she tried to stop shaking from fear.

"I'm not sure, but Sebastian and I will not let anything harm you." promised Ciel and Usagi gave him a weak smile then went up stairs to her room to try to rest for a little bit. When she got into her room she saw something on her bed. It was a red rose and a note.

Please review.


	4. Update!

UPDATE !

hello I am SailorStarMoonlight. Do not worry I am not ending the story unfinished. I just can't find my notebook with the next few chapters. So I would to ask you all to please not kill me. Thank you.

And here are some answers to some of my reviews.

IsadoraKayStone - yes I know sebby is planning to eat ciel's soul but don't worry this story will have a happy ending.

lovelymoongoddesserena- i do want cookies but i have to find my notebook.

oh and i haven't seen Kuroshitsuji season 2 in long time so if it's not right i'm sorry.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY UPDATE BUT AS SOON AS I FIND MY NOTEBOOK I'LL UPDATE.

Thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

I found my notebook!

I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is CHAPTER 4!

I don't own anything.

My Moonlight Angel

Chapter 4

Usagi stared at the note and a blood red rose for a long time before she ran down stairs.

"Ciel!" she yelled as she entered Ciel's study. Ciel saw that Usagi was shaking and scared, so he ran to her side and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ciel as he tried to get Usagi to stop shaking.

"T-there a note with a rose on my bed." said Usagi.

"Show me." demand Ciel. Usagi and Ciel both walked up stairs to Usagi's room hand in hand. When they got in the room Ciel spotted the note and rose right a way and walked over to it with Usagi hiding behind him as if it was going to bit her. Ciel picked up the note and saw that it was written in ink that was the same color as the rose.

"Dear Moon Princess,

I see you have learned the truth. So I no choice, but destroy

all that you hold dear. Starting with your dear scouts. Then

your dear beloved Prince. Then at last you be mine and mine

alone.

The Future King

Of The Earth "

Ciel read as he glared at it. Usagi was having a break down and would have fallen to the floor if Ciel didn't catch her.

"Usagi, don't worry. Your scouts are strong and will not be killed all that easy. And I'm not going to lose to my brother." said Ciel as he gently patted Usagi back and rocked her back and forth as she cried. After an hour of calming Usagi down, she fall a sleep in Ciel's arms. He stayed with her all night. Sebastian came back early in the morning and started breakfast. After he finished making breakfast, he went to wake up Ciel and Usagi. To his surprise, Ciel wasn't in his room or study. Sebastian went to check Usagi's room to make sure was in her room. Sebastian was about to tear the mansion to pieces when he didn't see her in bed, but Ciel call his name quietly before he did. Sebastian walked around the bed to where he thought he heard Ciel call him. He stopped dead in his track at what he saw; there on the floor was both Ciel and Usagi. Usagi was curled up in Ciel's lap with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Ciel nodded over to the note on the floor where he threw it, for Sebastian to read. Sebastian wasn't too happy about the note. He was about to say something, but Usagi started to wake up. She blinked a few times then looked up at Ciel who gave her a soft smile, which she returned with her own. Sebastian was happy that his daughter and Ciel were bonding again, but it also broke his heart too from the pain Usagi will be in when his and Ciel's deal is completed.

"Good morning Young Master and Usagi." said Sebastian with a smile as he helped Ciel and Usagi to their feet. They all walked down stairs to the dinning room for breakfast. After breakfast, Ciel said he had work to do in his study so he excuses himself and went to his study.

"Um so do you mind if I call you dad when we're home, Sebastian?" asked Usagi as she looked down played with her fingers.

"Well, I am your father after all, so I don't see why not." answered Sebastian as he patted Usagi's head. Usagi gave a big smile and hugged her father. Sebastian smiled down at her with a kind and caring smile. Sebastian left to see if Ciel needed anything and Usagi went out to the rose garden.

"Young Master, that isn't doing work by watching Usagi out in the garden from the window." said Sebastian as he entered the study.

"Usagi's safety is more important then some paper work." said Ciel not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"Understandable, but Young Master, I think you will want to know that I found out who the Queen's Spider is." said Sebastian as he stood next to Ciel and watched Usagi with a hawk like eye.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Ciel after Sebastian said nothing for a few moments.

"His name is Alois Trancy and he has invited you to a party he is holding." answered Sebastian as he handed Ciel the invitation. Ciel looked it over real fast.

"It said that I could bring a guest with me." said Ciel as he went back to watching Usagi.

"So that means Usagi will be going with us." said Sebastian as he measured Ciel to tailor his suit for the party.

"It does. And Sebastian for her dress will you make her one like the one she had in the Moon Kingdom for the party?" asked Ciel and Sebastian nodded then left to get everything made. A half a hour later Usagi come into Ciel's study and sat on the couch.

"Usagi, what do you think about going with me to a party?"

Please review and i'll to have the next chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

hi again here's Chapter 5.

I don't own anything.

My Moonlight Angel

Chapter 5

Usagi was staring in disbelief at the mirror. She was wearing the same dress that she wore in the Moon Kingdom. It was a white, floor length dress with gold circles on the top part. Because the party was a costume party, Sebastian added little pure white angel on the back of the dress, but they look like they were on her back. Her hair was up in its buns and ponytail style with pearls around the buns. All she need is her crescent moon and she would be looking at her past self.

"Usagi, you look beautiful." said Ciel as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, Ciel." said Usagi as she blushed. Sebastian smiled from his spot over in the corner.

"You make a good pirate." said Usagi as she walked over to Ciel.

"Are we all ready to go?" asked Sebastian as he smiled as Ciel and Usagi held hands and nodded. The ride to the Trancy's Mansion was quiet one, but because Usagi could feel Ciel was worried about this Alois Trancy who was the Queen's Spider. As soon as they got to the front door, a man with dark brown hair, glasses, and the same outfit as Sebastian opened them.

"Good evening." said the man with cold eyes. Usagi held onto Ciel tighter when the man looked at her.

"Right this way to the ballroom." said the man as he lead them to the ballroom. Sebastian was right behind Usagi and Ciel as he watched the man every move to make sure they both were safe. Usagi looked up at her father with worried eyes, but Sebastian gave her smile to tell her everything was alright. This didn't go unnoticed by the man. The ballroom was beautiful and Usagi was in awe, she didn't show it as acted just like the princess she was, so she didn't embarrassed Ciel.

"Why hello there, Ciel." said a man with black hair, his eyes were closed like a fox, he like he was from China.

"Hello Lau." said Ciel as he walked over to him.

"Why Ciel, who is this lovely young lady?" asked Lau as he looked Usagi up and down. Ciel growled at Lau when he kissed Usagi's hand.

"I am Lau and who might you be?" he asked with a smile.

"My name is Usagi and it's very nice to meet you." she said with a small bow.

"Usagi is Japanese for rabbit isn't it?" asked Lau as he Ciel glared at him and smirked.

"Yes, it does." answered Usagi with a smile. Ciel was about to say something, but a young maid bumped into him and spilled wine on him. The maid was just a few years older then Ciel and Usagi, she had blonde hair that up in two ponytails.

"I'm so sorry, sir." the maid said in a quiet voice.

"It's ok." said Ciel as he waved her off.

"No, it is not. If we don't hurry and wipe it off it'll stain." she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to clean his jacket. Sebastian watched all this happen and eyed the maid, he was going to follow Ciel, but he saw what Ciel's eyes said. Ciel's eyes were telling him to watch over Usagi and if he needed help he would call for him. Sebastian watched as Lau talk to Usagi and how Usagi would look around for Ciel every few moment. Sebastian also noticed how the butler that showed them in was watching Usagi's every move. Then Sebastian felt Ciel calling him with a quit look to Usagi then left to help his master. Usagi saw her father gave her a look then leave and she also noticed the butler from earlier ran off too. After a few minutes of waiting, she excused herself and ran off to find Ciel and her father. Usagi stopped halfway down the hallway when she heard weird music. Her eyes widen when head started to hurt then she knew something was wrong. She looked around then transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Moon put on the mask that she wore when she first started being Sailor Moon, so no one would guess it was her. She ran back into the ballroom and saw that everyone attaching each other, but a woman in the middle of the room playing a weird music instrument. Sailor Moon jumped into action and summoned her stuff to her hand.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

As silver light and feathers purified everyone, a knife was thrown at her. She was just able to dodge it at the last moment. Sailor Moon looked to see who threw the knife at her, but no one was there. She jumped down next to Sebastian after he destroyed the instrument and stood in front of the woman who was playing it.

"You did very good, Miss Moon." said Sebastian as he looked down at Sailor Moon, who gave a nodded.

"She like you, isn't she?" whispered Sailor Moon as everyone was coming to there senses. Sebastian nodded as the woman walked away then he nodded for Sailor Moon to make her exit. Sailor Moon jumped to a high window then jumped out. Ciel join Sebastian and they shared knowing glance as everyone was looking at the window that Sailor Moon made her exit out of, Usagi join them shortly after that.

"I'm guessing you do that everyday?" stated Ciel and Usagi gave him a knowing smile. Sebastian disappeared shortly after the Master of the Mansion finally showed up along with his butler. The young master walked over to Ciel and Usagi and gave a slight bow.

"Good evening. I am Alois Trancy."

Please review.

Paxloria, yes, Darrein/Tuxcedo Mask is going to be unusually cruel cause he is evil in this story.

Oh and lovelymoongoddesserena, i did two chapters can i have cookies now *puppy dog eyes* please.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sooo sorry for the really long update. I've been really busy but here at long last is the next chapter. And I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Thank you all for the reviews. They help me write and make me feel happy that I'm writing these stories. Thank you for waiting on me. I hope you all like this chapter of My Moonlight Angel.

My Moonlight Angel

(Chapter 6).

"Good Evening, I am Alois Trancy.'' Said a boy with blonde hair, which was a few years older than both Ciel and Usagi. He was wearing a devil outfit with little bat like wings on the back of his coat.

"It's um very nice to meet you. I'm Usagi and this is Ciel." Said Usagi with a slight bow as Ciel just glared at the other boy.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, little bunny rabbit. Would you give me the pleasure of have a dance?" Alois asked with a smirk as he heard Ciel growling at him as he grabbed Usagi's hand, leading her out to the dance floor. They danced around in silence for a little bit before Alois started to bombard Usagi with questions.

"So why are you here you with Ciel?"

"Because Ciel asked me to go with him."

"I wonder, is more because he needed a date or if he cares about you?" he asked and waited for an "Of course, he does", but he was surprised with Usagi answer.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Ciel." Usagi answered calmly.

"Well then I wondered why Ciel and his butler are so protect of you. Could it because your Ciel's little bunny rabbit or is it because you are his butler's one and only beloved daughter?" asked Alois and he couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his face as Usagi's eyes widen and she froze in her place as Alois got to that part. Usagi jerked away from Alois as soon as the music stopped.

"Um if you would please excuse me." She said as calmly as possible before she ran out of the ballroom. Ciel was pissed off at Alois as he saw Usagi run from the room as he marched right over to him.

"What did you say!" demanded Ciel.

"Oh, nothing much." He said with a shrug.

"I just asked if you really cared about her or not. Also if she was your servant's daughter. And judging by the way she ran out, I would said that last one a yes." Smirked Alois only to be punched in the face by Ciel.

"Listen and listen well. If you so much as hurt a single hair on her head, you will not live to regret it." Promised Ciel as he glared down at the other male then stormed out with Sebastian closely behind him. Ciel and Sebastian followed the sound of crying all the way to the front hall where they found Usagi crying. She was sitting on the front stairs with another letter that was written in what they thought was blood with eight pens, red, orange, blue, green, aqua, dark blue, and purple that had the signs for the plants.

"Usagi?" asked Ciel as he placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"H-he killed them. Ciel, he killed them. My friends, my scouts, he killed them!" Usagi sobbed into Ciel's shoulder. Rubbing circles on Usagi's back, Ciel picked her up and carried her to the carriage where Sebastian was waiting. Usagi's sobs got calm down as cried herself to sleep. Once they got back, they put Usagi in bed then when to Ciel's study and read the letter from Endymion.

"Dear Moon Princess,

I warned you that I would destroy everything you hold dear. First, I killed your scouts, your protectors. Weak protectors that they are. Now, I will kill your beloved prince. Then at last you will be mine. Only mine. No one can stop that from happening.

The King of Earth"

As they thought, the letter was written in blood, along with the pens covered in blood. Both Ciel and Sebastian were burning with angry and hate for Endymion.

"I am going to kill that low life scum!" growled Ciel as he burned holes through the letter with his eyes. As the days went by Usagi's depression got worse, for all the scouts were dead, but Pluto and she hasn't see or hear from her. She was starting to worry that Endymion killed her too. And to make thing worse Alois had sent Ciel a letter of invitation for himself and Usagi to spend the day at Trancy's mansion with him. While they were there, Alois's butler, Claude and Sebastian got played a game chess their style then they got into a food fight. As they did that, Ciel and Alois went into the liberty and got into a sword fight. A few minutes of fighting each other, Sebastian and Claude stopped fighting and looked over by Usagi, who had stayed like Ciel asked her to.

"Usagi, where are the young master and Trancy?" asked Sebastian as he brushed himself off.

"I'm not sure. Ciel asked me to stay here as he and Alois went inside." She answered as she followed both butlers into mansion, following the sound of sword hit one another. They hurried into the liberty and saw that Ciel and Alois were in a sword duel. Alois was on top of Ciel with his sword at Ciel's neck. Usagi watched frozen at the doorway as Ciel grabbed Alois's sword then stabbed him in the side. Ciel got up and walked over to Usagi and Sebastian.

"We're not done here." And with that he leafed with Usagi healing his hand as they walked out. Alois was crying that Ciel's blood from the cheek that Ciel slapped. Claude's demon self-felt the power in his blood and started to make plans so he could have Ciel.

Usagi was in the rose garden thinking about what to do when Endymion come for her. She knew that he was going to come for her very soon. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a wounded Pluto appear.

"H-hime." Pluto said in a weak voice as the light died down.

"Pluto!" shouted Usagi as she run forward towards her, but before she could make it a sword was stabbed through her heart.

"**Pluto!**"

Thank you for reading and please review they help me write.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter in my story! My thanks to the reviews and I'm sorry this would have been up a little sooner if I didn't have some little sisters bugging me. I love them, but they are pain in my ass. But here it is! I would like to tell you all the chapter will be the last chapter of this story. But do enjoy this chapter and the next that I am still writing, but it will be soon...I hope.

My Moonlight Angel

(Chapter 7)

"**Pluto!**"

"Ciel! Daddy!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards Pluto as she fell towards the ground after Endymion pulled his sword out of Pluto's chest. Ciel and Sebastian came running to see Usagi holding Pluto close to herself.

"H-hime run." Pluto said weakly.

"Shh, Setsuna. Save your strength." Usagi said in soft voice, hold her closer.

"I warned you, princess. I was going to destroy everything you hold dear." Snarled Endymion with an evil, cruel smile.

"Hime, don't let him win…" Setsuna said with her last breath then her eyes closed for the last time.

"I won't." whispered Usagi as she cried over Setsuna's body as it started to disappear and join the other Sailor Scouts in the afterlife.

"What weak protectors. They didn't even put up much of a fight." Laughed Endymion then his head snapped to the side from Usagi slapping him.

"Don't you ever call weak. Don't you ever call them weak!" shouted Usagi as a new fire burned in her eyes.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done! Never!" shouted Usagi as she was incased in a silver glow with a hint of black. Endymion stepped back in shock as Ciel and Sebastian stayed back as they could feel something telling them to stay back. When the glow died down, there stood Princess Serenity in all her glory, but her normal pair of pure white wings they were pitch black and her bright blue eyes were now a glowing red just like her father's.

"Wha?" Said Endymion in shocked.

"Endymion, First Prince of the Plant, I Princess Serenity of the Moon, Future Queen of the Cosmos, hereby sentence you to death for the murders of the pliantly Princesses." Sentenced Serenity as she glared at Endymion. Endymion stood frozen by what he was hearing. Not once can he remember Serenity being like this before, it shocked him to his very being, but then he started to chuckle then the chuckle turned into an insane laugh.

"You!? Do you really think YOU can kill me? And even if somehow you do find a way to kill me, I'll just be reborn. So all you be doing is delaying fate." Said Endymion like a madman with insane look in his eyes.

"You are a fool, Endymion if you don't think I do not have the power to make sure you are never reborn again." Serenity said in deadly calm voice. The Holy Moon Sword appeared in Serenity's hand which caused Endymion to raise his. Serenity stepped forward with ragging power rounding off her that caused Endymion to step back again. After growing a pair of balls, he finally charged at Serenity and that they started their deathly dance. Ciel and Sebastian stayed back and watched in awe as Serenity fought with Endymion with grace and elegant like no other being. As they stood there, their outfits changed into the ones they wore in the Silver Age. Ciel's was kind of like Endymion's just without the cape and the clothes were a navy blue. Sebastian's was something like what the Four Sky Kings wore, but it was silver with black designs.

"Sebastian, I think it's time to take the crown from my dear big brother and put an end to him once and for all." Ciel said as he unsheathed his sword, walking towards Serenity and Endymion's duel. They were at stand still when they jumped back a few feet, Ciel placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, and she looked back at Ciel confused.

"Serenity, I'll handle it from here." Started Ciel as he walked around her and towards his brother

"And don't worry. I make sure he never sees the light of day again." Ciel said over his shoulder with a small smile then he turned back at Endymion with a glare he finished with an "I promise".

"Racing to your death, I see, dear little brother of mine." Endymion snarled as he and Ciel circled each other before they charged another. Their swords sang as they connected with the other, and Ciel and Endymion fight for the throne of Earth and Serenity's revenge.

Sebastian walked up to Serenity and placed a confronting hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, Ciel isn't going to lose this fight to that low scum that calls himself, King of Earth. After all, Ciel is fighting to protect you." Said Sebastian as he watched Ciel and Endymion's duel. Deep down both Ciel and Sebastian knew that had to tell their bunny about the deal they made. Sebastian knew that it will hurt his beloved daughter to learn about it, he also knew that there was no way of this deal they made. And this meant that Ciel's soul was to be devoured by Sebastian, even if he didn't want to. It had to him or some other demon, And Sebastian knew that his daughter would either have him do it then someone else. Sebastian broke from his thoughts in time to see Ciel stabbed Endymion in the chest.

Please review and thank you for read my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Sorry about another long wait for the next chapter but here it is! I hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews! They do help! So Thank you .

My Moonlight Angel

(Chapter 8)

Ciel pulled his sword out of Endymion's chest then raise it over his head and brought it down to behead him. The sword was stopped an inch from Endymion's neck as Sebastian held Ciel's hand, stopping him.

"Sebastian?" asked an confused Ciel as he looked at Sebastian with annoyed look.

"Daddy, why did you stop Ciel from killing that monster?" Serenity asked as she looked upset that her father had stop Ciel from killing the bastard. Sebastian gave them one of his smiles before he turned towards Endymion with an unforgiving look.

"Because my daughter, simply killing him would be a too merciful death for this monster. I have an better idea for him, so if you both be so kind and excuse us. Oh, and I made some lovely Jasmine tea and an Angel Food Cake, set up in your study, do enjoy." And with that Sebastian and Endymion were both disappeared. Ciel and Usagi looked at each other, noticing that they were both back in their every day clothes before Ciel asked Usagi to join him for tea and cake. It had been a couple days since Endymion disappeared with Sebastian who came back the next morning and all was quiet. Ciel and Usagi asked Sebastian what he did to Endymion, but he would just smile and told them not to worry about it. Everything was peaceful at the Phantomhive Manor until an string of cases of young boys having their eyes gouge out by someone. Ciel was sent out to solve these cases and to bring this monster to justice. Ciel and Sebastian told Usagi to stay at the manor for her own safety, to which she told them that she was more then able to protect herself. After a hard time, Usagi finally agreed to stay behind and wait for them. Usagi waited half the day before she got a feeling that Ciel was in trouble. Willing her wings to appear, she flew to where she could sense her father presents. When she got over towards Sebastian, she saw him fighting some weird people. They were dressed in black suits with glasses that made their eyes pop! And they using lawn tool as weapons. Sebastian was talking with them as he fought.

"Dad!" Serenity yelled as she flown over to him as he looked up at her as she floated down to stand next him on the rooftop.

"Serenity, we told you to stay at the manor and what for us." he told her with an disappointed look for not listening to him. They jumped out of the way to dodge the guy with hedge clippers, but he quickly turned and went after Sebastian, who grabbed a pool that he used to block the attack. Serenity only warning to get out of the way before it was smacked by a lawn mower.

"Well, ain't you a quick little cutie, huh?" said Ronald as he checked out Serenity as she floated in the air a few yards away from him.

"Aloud me to introduce myself, I am the Grim Reaper, Ronald Knox." he introduced with a charming smile and a polite bow.

"I guess, it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself as well. I am the Princess of the Moon, Daughter of Queen Selena and Sebastian Michaelis, Future Queen of the Cosmos, Princess Serenity Luna Michaelis." To say Ronald and William, who was also listening to her were shocked was understatement. They were in shock for a few more moments before they snapped out of it.

"Right, that's a good one!" Ronald lunged at Serenity. Driving down to the ground to avoid the attack, but he flipped in the mid attack and drove after her to where Sebastian and William's fight. Pushing Will back, Sebastian hooked his arm around Serenity's waist when she was close enough, jumping back with her in his arms to avoid getting by Ronald's mover.

"Ronald Knox, do you intend to fell on me with your death scythe as well?" asked Will, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, did I cross the line?" Ronald asked back as he looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm at that mischievous age." Serenity held back a laugh of amusement at that. "A Grim Reaper must judge situations swiftly and accurately. Are those spectacles just for show?" lectured Will. Slightly annoyed, but seeing the opening he wanted, Sebastian threw his knives at Will, hitting the edge of his spectacles, knocking them off. Stalling him for a few, Sebastian smirked as he and Serenity jumped up on the rooftops, escaping.

"Dad, i can't sense Ciel anymore." said Serenity with worried clearly in her voice. Sebastian nodded, unable to sense his young master also, but he could sense another, which cause him to run faster along the rooftops with Serenity flying right behind him. Stopping on the rooftop of the Physiward, Sebastian paused as he looked at the dead nurses and doctors at the open front gates with golden knives in their foreheads. Serenity gasped in horror at the site. They both quickly moved out of the way when they were shot at.

"I apologize for not sending someone to fetch you, Sebastian." apologized Hannah as she pointed her gun at Sebastian.

"No need. Your invitation was easy enough to understand . This is the exact center of the web you laid with these attacks. " explained Sebastian with Serenity's quits "What"s in the background. Hannah started short at Sebastian again, causing him to leap into the air to dodge the bullets. Soon, Hannah's bullet s ran out so she ripped opened the top of chest area on her dress to reach in and more bullets, but before she could, Sebastian punched her in the gut.

Reaching, he pulled out the bullets, "The sheath that holds a demon's sword... Why is someone so powerful be working for Claude?"

"Claude..." murred Hannah before Sebastian grabbed her throat, lifting her up.

"We have a contract. Even if he is taken from me, he is still my young master. None of you can ever so much as taste his soul." Sebastian told her as he glared at her. He heard Serenity gasped and felt regret of having her have to hear of the deal they made this way.

"Navy and...midnight blue... Two very similar memories... True, none of us can so much as taste him. Not while he's still entirely your young master." weeze out Hannah with an insane grin causing Sebastian to understand what was happening. Throwing Hannah to the side raced into the build, running faster with Serenity right behind him calling out Ciel's name. Sebastian came to a dead stop once he was in the room that Ciel was in. Seeing, Ciel on the ground face front, she called out his name and went over to help him, but even before she touch him, he jerk away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled at her, moving away.

"Young Master?" Ciel was hugging himself as he tremble, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"So you were the one who killed my parents, Sebastian Michaelis!?" Ciel yelled at him. Sebastian and Serenity both looked surprised, Sebastian looked more surprised then both of them. Realizing that Claude was behind them, Sebastian stood up, facing him.

"I didn't predict you mixing their memories. A ploy that would cloud the soul's taste never occurred to me." said Sebastian then he slight turned, looking over his shoulder.

"He's soaked through. Did you dip him in a medicine to confuse him?"

"Should I answer that, Master?" asked Claude as he watched with amusement as Serenity tried to help Ciel. Pushing, Serenity away roughly, Ciel stood up, looking at Sebastian.

"No need." Claude walked over to Ciel with a smug look as Serenity looked up at her beloved Ciel in shock, she whispered to him. He looked at her in cold hate before he looked at Sebastian. Ciel took off the patch on his right eye, the mark glowed as he pointed at Sebastian.

"This is an order! Get out of my sight!" Stepping back in shock, Sebastian could only stare in shock.

"To a butler, the Master's order are absolute." Claude said smugly, snapping Sebastian back to reality. Bowing, Sebastian said nothing, picking up a heart broken daughter they left in silence.

Thanks for reading. Please review~ 3


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is! The last chapter to My Moonlight Angel. I want to thank you all for reading my story. I would like to thank my friend Lissa for make the cover pic for this story. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

My Moonlight Angel

(chapter 9)

Carrying a sleeping Serenity, Sebastian walked toward to Trancy's Masion.

"I took a shamefully long time to prepare dinner. And now look what's happened." Sebastian's demon powers were rageing up very high as he spoke.

"Delaying dinner is absolutely not allowed. However, first as a butler to the Phantomhives, I must clear away the spider webs. That's plain." Standing on the edge of the forest next to the Trancy's ground, Sebastian looked on in disgusted. Using one arm to hold up Serenity, using the other to hit a tree which caused the other trees in the area to fall from the force.

"It seems a storm has come." said Claude as he walked the edge of the garden. A few little yellow birds flew over to Claude, landing on his hand.

"Have no fear, little bird. The Young Master told _**it**_ to stay out of his sight. There's nothing it can do." he said petting the little bird.

"Sweet briars, eh? Little bird, don't you think a pretty flower like this is sure to suit the Young Master? Yes, it would suit my Young Master?" Picking the flower, Claude putting it behind his ear then turned and walked away. This only cause Sebastian's demon levels to sky racket. The sound of a camara snapping and along with some "yessss" perked Sebastian's ears.

"Oh, it's too much! He's just too delicious! I'm so glad I let that "Claude" demon go. Just look at this gem of a photo! Sebas-chan drives me wild!" said the red headed grim reaper known as Grell Sutcliff then he noticed the sleeping girl in Sebastian's arms.

"Who does that little hussie think she is? To be sleeping in the arms of my Sebas-chan!" growled Grell. Suddenly the statue he was hiding behind was lifted up.

"Sebas-chan!" When did you get here?" Quickly asked Grell.

"I might ask you the same thing, but first I wuld like to ask you not to call my daughter a little hussie." asked Sebastian as he glared down at Grell.

Gulping, Grell nodded before asking, "Can I take one more?" Sebastian dropped the statue on Grell when he was tired of Grell, waking up Serenity. After Grell crawled out from under the statue, Sebastian had set up a little table and chairs and made some tea for them, having Grell join them.

"Er...Seeing as you both asked me to join you for tea...um... I'm happy of course! Truly! But um..." said a beaten up Grell.

This is Suhtei Tsai, Mongolian milk tea flavored with rock salt." explained Sebastain with a smile. Serenity watched on with slight amusement and pity for our poor Grell, the grim reaper didn't even know what he got himself into.

"Rock salt!" exclaimed Grell.

"I'm sure it will be wonderfully stimulating to feel the sting of the salt in your fresh wounds. Just for you, I've doubled the amount in the recipe. And then doubled it again." sebastian said offering it to Grell.

" On second thought I..." Grell started.

"It would be very rude if you refused to drink it." Serenity said with a sweet smile.

"Drink up." said Sebastian with the same smile. Laughing nearvously, Grell took the cup and took a sip before he screamed in pain.

"Th-the stimulation of love is just too exquiste!" said Grell as he fell to the ground from his chair. After he came to again, Grell explained to Sebastian And Serenity that Claude had murdered Alois Trancy and everything. Then they heard Claude yell.

"Truly is a fine one!" Sebastian's demon level sky racketed again causing Grell to panic a little bit.

"Sebas-chan?" Grell asked frightful.

"Let go, Grell." Sebastian said in a cold voice.

"Oh, so sorry, I have an appointment with my hairdresser." said Grell before Sebastian jumped into the air, posing.

"D-dreamy! Ah! Camera camera... Now pose!" Grell said with his camera ready.

"I plan to strike approximately eight more attractive poses today." explained Sebastian.

"Wait, I'm coming, too!" said Serenity as she got up.

"No, you are to stay here and watch over Ciel." Sebastian said before he and Grell ran off. Just as her father asked her to do, Serenity was watching over Ciel when she felt Sebastian's Levels go soaring. Serenity watched as Ciel had Claude clean the bathroom and have Hannah come with him to help get him ready for bed. Serenity didn't know why, but for some reason she felt as if Hannah wasn't evil like Claude. It was as if Hannah wasn't after Ciel at all, but something or someone else. That's it! She understood now. Hannah wasn't after Ciel. Serenity knew what Hannah was going to do. Asking for Pluto's help, Serenity looked into the past and saw what she need. Now, she knew what to do, _what she was going to do._ She finished putting her plan into action when She heard Ciel's blood curdling screams of pain, but knew that she needed to wait before she could talk to _them_. Senceing her father, she knew it was almost time as sebastian and Claude fought each other.

"Sebastian!" Called out Ciel, no Alois Trancy. Alois climbed to the top of the clock tower, using Ciel's body as he pleased. Hannah explained everything to them, Serenity floated in the air, waiting a little longer before confronting those two. Watching from above as her Father and Claude answered the quections Alois gave them. Waiting until Hannah explained to Alois the truth about his brother and the reason she allowed Claude to ordr her around and Alois made a contect with her did Serenity appear before them.

"I mean you both no harm. I wish to talk so I have slowed time down so we can before my fatherand Claude get here." explained Serenity as she held her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Why should we believe you, huh? You're a demon too!" Alois yelled at her with untruthing eyes.

"Yes, but only half." Serenity replied calmly.

"Then what is the other half?" Hannah asked through narrow eyes.

"I am also Lunar. I am Princess Serenity Luna Michaelis, Future Queen of the Comos, Princess of the Moon, Daughter Queen Selena and Sebastian Michaelis. And I looked into past and I saw what Luka did. I also know what you plan to do. I'm not going to stop you, but I would like to offer you both something." Sebastian and Claude bursted into the room after Serenity let time run nornally again who watched from the shadows.

Floating, once more in the air Serenity floated above the Island of Death, asanctuary for demons, waiting until the duel between the demons Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus has had it's final act. Then she will she act and do as she said she would. Waiting with beighted breath, Serenity watched on with hope that everything worked out. Finally, after what felt like forever the duel had come to it's end with Sebastian Michaelis as the winner. Watching as Hannah and Ciel fell over the cliff after Hannah had taken Alois' soul. Her father drived after Ciel and Serenity flow over to where Hannah was. Appearing before Hannah, who was waiting for her, Serenity smiled at her softly.

"I take it, you have accepted my offer." Serenity asked even through she already knew the answer.

"Yes, we do." Hannah answered back with a peaceful smile. Serenity hugged Hannah as they hugged a silver glow surrounded them when Serenity pulled back, standing next to Hannah was Jim and Luka Macken. Tears running down Hannah face, she held their hands as they smiled up at her.

"I wish you all good luck with your new lives. But you might not need it because you already have everything." Serenity said then she bent down and placed a kiss on both Jim's and Luka's foreheads before they all three disappeared to their new futures where they could live in peace.

Waking up like he always does, Ciel got ready with the help of Sebastian. Knocking on the door, Mary-rin entered Ciel's room informing him that Serenity was waiting down stairs for him. Slight surprised Ciel headed down stairs, allowing Sebastian to do whatever he needed to.

"Serenity?" asked Ciel as he stood at the buttom of the stairs staring at Serenity in awe.

"Yes, Ciel."

"Why are you wearing a navy blue dress?" Ciel looked at her in awe at how the dress looked on her.

"Because I wanted to." Serenity replied with a childish grin. Sighing, Ciel gave his own small smile.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with his hand held out towards Serenity. With a nod, Serenity grabbed Ciel's hand and they started to dance around the room. Danceing for a little bit just enjoy the other's company, Serenity spoke up.

"Ciel, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know, you?" Ciel asked wanting to see what Serenity would said.

"Don't know, but as I'm with you, I don't really care." Serenity replied as they rested their foreheads together.

"Then we better get going." smiled Ciel.

"What about daddy?" asked Serenity.

"Oh, he'll catch up to us once he is done with what he had to finish. Serenity, you do know that you are my Moonlight Angel, right?" asked Ciel as he looked Serenity in the eyes.

"Yes." With that they both disappeared leaving behind only two roses. A navy blue one and a silver one.

Walking into the deep dark parts of his nest, Sebastian walked up the cell that held the half broken soul of Endymion, who was chained to the wall.

"Now that I have removed all other distracts, I can go back to what I was doing." With that all that could be heard were the bloody screams of Endymion as he was torured as a pair of glowing red demon eyes to watched on for all etenatly.

THE END

Thank you all again for read this story and please review and tell what you thought about the story. Thank you~ 3 3 3


End file.
